1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to screen scrolling technology of a portable device, and more particularly, to screen scrolling of a portable device capable of viewing contents of a resolution higher than that of a screen of the portable device, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices are also referred to as portable information appliances.
The portable devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable PCs, cellular phones, digital watches, and laptops.
When contents having a resolution higher than that of a screen of these portable devices are viewed, a direction key or gravity sensor mounted on the portable devices is used to scroll the screen. The contents may include web pages, documents or images.
However, when the direction key is used, if the position of a screen that a user wants to view is located far from the position of a current screen, the user has to control the direction key many times and it is difficult to scroll the screen quickly. Also, when the gravity sensor is used, the screen should be scrolled in a 3-dimensional space with using two hands holding the portable device, the screen scrolling in a 2-dimensional space is not supported.